OneShoot 'Cause Of Sprite
by panda and dragon
Summary: [FIRST ONESHOOT] APA JADINYA JIKA GROWL PLAYGROUND BERWISATA KE TAMAN DI DAERAH DAEGU DAN KAI KECIL BERTEMU SEHUN SI PERVERT? HUNKAI SLIGHT LUMIN SLIGHT TAORIS/KRISTAO [KRISHUNHAN PEDO!] [XIUKAITAO KID!] PEDOFIL RATED M! [GAK PANDAI BIKIN SUMMARY, YANG MERASA HUNKAI LUMIN DAN TAORIS SHIPPER MERAPAT] SIDERS? KEMBALI KEPANGKUAN EMAK/? AWAS BANYAK TYPO! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


**ANNYEONG AUTHOR HADIR DENGAN ONE SHOOT GAJEEEE HUNKAIIII**

**APA KABAR DENGAN ONE FIND DAY IN WINTER?**

**MASIH DALAM MASA PENGETIKAN INI HANYA UNTUK SELINGAN **

**KARNA AUTHOR BUNTU IDE #DITABOK**

**INI FIRST ONE SHOOT DENGAN TEMA PEDOFIL.-.v  
**

**FF INI TERINSPIRASI OLEH TEMAN AUTHOR HEHEHHE HAPPY READING~~~~**

**Title : 'Cause Of Sprite**

**Cast : Hunkai slight lumin dan taoris/kristao**

**Author : panda and dragon**

**warning : Sehun,Luhan,Kris Pedo!, Kai,Xiumin,Tao child!**

**BEFORE YOU READ MY FANFIC**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**THIS IS YAOI Y.A.O.I  
**

**BOYS X BOYS!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE DON'T READ**

**LEAVE WITH RIVIEW PLEASE!**

**YES FOR READ,LIKE,RIVIEW,FAV, AND FOLLOW**

**NO SILENT READERS! PLAGIATOR! FLAME! AND BASH!**

**HAPPY READING~~~~**

Pengenalan Tokoh

Sehun : Direktur dari perusahan Oh Corp yang bekerja bidang migas. wajah stoic dan poker face andalanya dan bentuk badannya yang hawt rawr membuat yeoja dan namja berstatus uke luluh padanya berusia 25 tahun. namun belum memiliki kekasih entahlah dia juga bingung dengan orientasi seksnya karna dia sendiri pernah 'bermain' dengan namja dan yeoja

Xi Luhan : Wakil Direktur dari perusahan Oh Corp sepupunya Sehun, meski ia memiliki wajah yang lumayan cantik tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa sifat asli namja ini tidak lebih dari playboy 'cap kucing garong'/? punya pacar sana sini dan jelas statusnya seme berusia 27 tahun.

Kris Wu : Direktur dari perusahaan Wu Corp bekerja dibidang style and fashion, wajah tampan? cek tinggi? cek cerdas? cek kaya? cek fashionable? cek bertubuh atletis? cek. pokoknya laki laki cool ini mendekati sempurna teman akrab sehun dan luhan berusia 26 tahun

Kim Jong In : anak kecil berusia 4 tahun ini memiliki kulit berwarna tan yang halus rambut brunnete kecoklat dengan iris onyx kecoklatan bibir merah merekah adalah siswa angkatan pertama/? di taman kanak kanak Growl Playgroup lebih sering dipanggil kai. sering membawa anak anjing kesayangannya bernama monggu

Kim Min Seook : anak kecil berumur 5 tahun ini lebih akrab di sapa xiuminnie merupakan kakak dari kai. berpipi bakpo dengan rambut coklat _platina_ mata yang sipit dan bibir bagai buah cherry menambah kadar keimutan anak ini dia adalah siswa angkatan kedua alias terakhir di Growl Playgroup sangat menyukai bakpao

Huang Zi Tao : anak kecil yang seusia dengan kai ini sering dipangil tao sekelas dan seangkatan dengan kai di Growl Playgroup dan juga sepupu kai dan xiumin. dia memiliki surai kelam dengan hiasan hitam pudar di sekitar matanya menambah kesan imut. berkulit putih bersih hidung mancung yang mungil dan bibir kucing berwarna soft pink yang menggoda dan siap untuk dilumat/? *author yadong mode on* ini selalu membawa boneka panda yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya kemana mana

**CREAMY~~~~~~**

Author PoV

hari ini Growl Playgroup mengadakan piknik wisata ke daerah daegu bersama dengan seohyun songsaenim dan taemin songsaenim mereka mengajak anak anak kecil nan unyu unyu tersebut/? agar tidak tertinggal maupun tersesat di taman yag luas ini walaupun mereka memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian dan dekat dengan danau

"baiklah anak anak songsaenim akan menabsen kalian semua ya" - seohyun

" Kwon Ji Young"

"hadil"

"Kim Ki Bum"

"hadir congcaenim"

"Kim Min Seok"

"hampfhtdiftr (hadir)"

"oh okey habiskan dulu makananmu baozi"

"nfhtde (nde) songsaenim" ucap xiumin nyenmgir menampilkan gigi gigi susunya

"Lee Ji Eun"

"hadir!"

"Ahn So Hee"

"hadir"

"Kim Jong In?"

"hadil!"

"Huang Zi Tao"

"ada congcaenim"

"Kim Hyun Ah"

"hadil"

"Cho Ahra"

"hadir"

"Park Yura"

"hadil congcaenim!"

"okay kajja kita masuk ke dalam bus" ucap seohyun sambil menuntun anak didiknya bersama dengan taemin untuk masuk ke dalam bus umum, kenapa tidak menyewa saja sekalian? oh seohyun ingin anak anak didiknya beradaptasi dengan suasana lingkungan sosial yang ada. walaupun resikonya besar mengingat anak anak asuhnya lucu semua pasti bisa jadi korban penculikan maka seohyun ekstra hati hati menjaga anak asuhnya beserta taemin tentunya

"noona"

"nde taeminnie?"

"kira kira berapa lama akan sampai?"

"sekitar dua jam lagi, waeyo taeminie?"

"err anak anak mulai susah diatur"

dan segera saja seohyun melihat keanak anak asuhnya ada hyuna dan ki bum menirukan dance trouble maker yang rupanya mereka lihat lewat televisi yang ada di bus mereka tumpangi, yura dan ahra sibuk mencoret - coret bus dengan crayon milik mereka ada kai yang main lempar piring *yang size kecil dan terbuat dari bahan plastisin tentunya* bersama anjingnya yaitu monggu di dalam bis ada tao beserta panpan boneka pandanya mukanya ia tempelkan ke jendela dengan pandangan takjub melihat kereta gantung diluar jendelanya *taukan gimana bentuk muka seseorang kalau ditempelkan di kaca mobil xD* xiumin sibuk dengan cemilannya hingga sampah dimana mana ji eun dan so hee berlagak bagai phographer dan so hee modelnya berlagak sok dewasa mengundang tawa sopir busnya dan lain lain

"aku hanya mengurus 9 anak kecil tapi rusuhnya bagai mengurus 999 anak bayi" keluh seohyun dan dibantu taemin yang sigap memijat pundak seohyun. sedangkan pak sopir hanya tertawa ia sudah maklum karna bukan sekali dua kali busnya dinaiki oleh anak anak ini bahkan dia sudah menghapal nama anak anak itu karna pasti akan berakhir dengan mata berkaca - kaca dengan eksperisi lugu dan polos khas anak kecil dan berkata :

"mianhae lee ahjuci/ahjusi kami mengotoli busnya lagi" ucap ke sembilan anak itu serempak beserta dengan uang ganti rugi dari taemin dan seohyun

"hahha ya tak apa apa" ucap lee ahjusi atau lebih tepatnya lee soo man. lee soo man sudah berusia setengah abad dan sudah 20 tahun menekuni pekerjaan sebagai supir bus tamasya untuk keliling korea selatan dan sudah 5 tahun ia mengabdi pada growl palygroup yang menjadi langganan travel tempat ia bekerja jadi dia sudah maklum dengan tingkah polos anak anak itu sedikit terhibur juga meningat istrinya dan calon 'anaknya' meninggal saat istrinya keguguran melahirkan anaknya. belum terbesit sampai sekarang keinginanya untuk menikah

"maaf membuat bus anda -lagi- menjadi bahan mainan anak didik saya lee ahjusi"

"hahha tak apa seohyun-ah mereka sudah kuanggap seperti anak sendiri"

"sekali lagi khamsahmnida atas pengertiannya" ucap taemin dan seohyun sambil membowing 90 derajat diikuti anak didiknya

"ya cheonma" ucap lee ahjusi tulus

anak anak itupun turun dan berjalan kearah taman di dekat danau mereka menyanyi dan bermain bersama belajar menghitung dan membaca bersama dan juga mereka memakan bekalnya sama sama

"minnie hyung"

"ya kai?"

"ail minum di botolku habis" ucap kai sedih

"yah gimana kai aku cuman punya satu botol" ujar xiumin kecewa"

"tak apa minnie hyung ayo kai kata mama tao kalau dalam peljalanan minum kita habith kita beli di toko kajja kita cali tokonya"

"nde tao-ie minnie hyung ku titip monggu yah"

"nde kai-ie"

dan tanpa sadar kai dan tao berjalan terlalu jauh... dan berbahaya untuk anak sekecil kai dan tao yang masih 4 tahun...

kai dan tao sampai di pusat taman mereka mengerjapkan mata mereka imut mengabaikan tatapan 'aww lucunya' 'kyaaa aku inigin punya dongsaeng seperti mereka' 'aku ingin menggahainya/?' eh yang terakhir tolong abaikan

"kai! lihat ada eth klim" ujar tao semangat

"nde ayo kita kecana!"

"ahjuciiii"

"ya kalian pesan apa hmm"

"aku mau laca anjing/?"

"aku mau laca panda/?"

"eh?baik baik tunggu sebentar" dan akhirnya ahjussi itu mengerti 'mungkin es krim bentuk panda dan anjing maksudnya' batin tukang es krim itu tadi

"nah totalnya 500 won" ucap pedagang ice cream tadi sambil menyerahkan dua es krim tersebut

"ahjuci kami tak punya uang" ucap tao dengan mata berkaca kaca bahkan hidung kai telah memerah pedagan ice cream pun akhirnya luluh juga dengan aegyo attack milik tao kai

"hufft baiklah ini gratis untuk kalian" sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua anak kecil itu dan mengelus surai hitam dan coklat itu

"yeayy gomawo ahjussi" teriak tao dan kai girang sambil mencium bibir penjual tersebut *waduh enak banget tuh tukang ice cream dapat dua bibir sexy sekaligus/?*

"kata taemin congcaenim kita haluth mencium olang yang cudah baik kepada kita" ucap tao dengan panda attacknya lalu kai dan tao beranjak dari sana sedangkan penjual tadi? oh ia masih shock hingga

"FREEE ICE CREAMMM UNTUK HARI INI!" teriak penjual ice cream itu girang/? ckk kai dan tao memang uke paling sesuatu/? ya readers *plak

kai dan tao pun sibuk memakan ice creamnya belepotan tanpa sadar mereka terpisah dan tersesat...

at kai side

kai kelihatan kebingungan melihat daerah sekitarnya tidak ada tao, es krimnya pun telah habis ia ketakutan sekarang hingga berlari tak tentu arah dan dia tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seorang namja dengan celana trainingnya serta baju kaus cream v -neck dan headset yang tersambung dengan mp3 player dikantong celananya dan sekaleng sprite di tangannya yang belum sempat ia buka kai pun yang ketakutan reflek memeluk kaki namja itu erat dan menangis terlihat badannya bergetar sambil mengucapkan 'minni hyung... minnie hyung' namja tadi pun tak enak hati dan terus dipandangi orang orang akhirnya menggendong kai dan membawa menjauh dari pusat taman menuju ujung taman 'ringan' pikir namja tadi, sedangkan kai masih setia menundukkan kepala di dada bidang namja tersebut setelah duduk namja yang kita ketahui bernama oh sehun itu mengelus punggung kai

"cup...cup...anak manis tidak boleh menangis nanti cantiknya hilang/?" ujar sehun yang kelihatannya bingung sendiri padahal jelas jelas kai memakai seragam laki laki dengan name tag hamgeul bertulis 'Kim Jong In' yang jelas itu nama laki laki dan sehun tau itu entahlah reflek dia mengucapkan seperti itu kai pun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan lelehan air mata di pipi chubbynya

"ahjuci kai tampan hiks" ucap kai sambil pouting mengeluarkan aegyeo attacknya

DEG

dan sehun terpaku dengan tidak elitnya/? mulutnya mengangga matanya sebulat D.O benar benar troll sekali/? bagaimana tidak? melihat pipi dan hidung kai yang memerah matanya yang bening kulitnya yang halus rambutnya yang berantakan serta bibirnya yang merah mengundah hasrat seorang oh sehun dan sehun pun segera kembali ke alam sadar/? ketika melihat ekspresi kai yang susah untuk mengambil kaleng sprite yang ada ditangannya

"siapa namamu chagi? hmm?" ucap sehun sambil menghembuskan nafasnya di perpotongan leher sehun persetan dengan dia yang di cap pedofilia atau apalah itu yang utama sekarang adalah dia harus menidurkan 'little oh' dibawah sana

"hihiihi geli ahjuci nama ku jongin biaca dipanggil kai umulku 4 tahun dan aku telcecat dan tao tidak ketemu palti dia dimakan alien jahat ahjuci" ucap kai dengan ekspresi sedih merangkap merajuknya tersebut oh kai tak sadar bahwa dia membangunkan harimau rupanya

"nama ahjusi sehun chagi tak apa bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu hyung akan memberikan sprite ini padamu yang banyak nanti kita selamatkan taomu itu yang diculik alien" ucap sehun dan kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya sedangkan sehun membawa kai ke hotel selama diperjalanan dia melihat ekspresi kai yang sulit membuka kaleng sprite ketika berhasil terbuka yang ada sodanya muncrat mengenai wajah kai alhasil matanya berubah jadi sayu karna tidak bisa terbuka semua mengingat soda banyak di wajahnya mengundang hasrat seorang oh sehun apalagi hari menjelang siang

'HEHEHEHHE KENA KAU ANAK MANIS!'

At Tao Side

hari sudah menjelang siang tapi tao belum juga menemukan kai ia bahkan lupa arah untuk kembali ke area piknik dia sudah putus asa dia terduduk di pohon matanya berkaca kaca air mata itu siap tumpah kapan saja namun terhenti saat melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan surai blondenya tersenyum hangat sambil memberikan milkshake rasa coklat pada tao

"eh?" tao kaget

"ini untuk anak manis sepertimu mengapa jalan sendirian hmm? apa tidak takut diculik alien jahat/?" *sudah berapa kali ada kata alien jahat/?* ucap seseorang tersebut yang ternyata bernama kris

"hiks..aku tercecat ahjuci dan cepupuku kai hilang" ucap tao tampak putus asa dan juga gurat letih tercetak di wajahnya, kris pun yang tak tega akhirnya memutuskan menolong anak kecil tersebut

"yasudah ahjusi bantu ya kita cari temanmu itu" ucap kris sambil menyerahkan milkshake tersebut ke tao dan menggendongnya

At Kai and Sehun Side

sehun pun buru buru check in dan memasuki salh satu kamar dan menidurkan kai, kaipun tampak bingung

"chagi kau mau main sama ahjuci,ahjuci punya permainan seru loh..." ucap sehun sambil meniup telinga kai"

"hihihi mau ajuci!" ucap kai riang dan sehun menyeringai setan

dikecupnya kening kai lalu turun ke dua kelopak mata kai yang habis menangis tadi entahlah sehun tak suka melihat kai menangis,lalau turun ke hidung dan sampai pada bibir kai awalnya kecupan ringan dan berakhir menjadi lumatan penuh nafsu

"eunghhh sehun ahjuciii hmpfftt" desahan kai begitu memabukan di telinga sehun, sehun pun cepat cepat menanggalkan bajunya dan seketika dia sudah naked, lalu ia membuka baju kai perlahan dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah dan kai pun sudah naked sehun terpaku menatap tubuh kai yang sexy dan menggoda rawrrr/?

"ahjuci kok kita telanjang?" ucapan polos kai ngejleb dihati sehun dan seketika seringai setan tercetak penuh/? di wajahnya

"kita main papa mama chagi nah biasanya ini yang dilakukan papa mama yaitu membuat adik" ucap sehun

"jadi nanti kai punya dedek bayi?" ucap kai dengan blink blink eyes

"ya sayang" dan setelah itu sehun melahap rakus bibir kai lalu turun ke leher memberi kissmark pada tubuh kai mencubit kedua nipple kai kasar dan meremas butt montok milik kai/?

"ngghhh ajuci~~~" desah kai bergema di hotel tersebut sehun pun yang nampak mulai tidak mengendalikan nafsunya lagi akhirnya turun kebawah menjilat hole kai yang masih virgin lalu mengolesi cairan lube pada hole kai yang berwarna merah muda tersebut lalu melebarkan kaki kai lebar lebar memposisikan juniornya yang sudah tegang berurat dan ereksi penuh mungkin ukuranya 5 atau 8 kali lebih besar dan panjang dari punya kai yang sudah diolesi cairan lube tadi ke dalam hole tersebut dan sekali hentakan junior itu dipaksa masuk sepenuhnya

JLEB!

"AJUCIIIIIII! HIKSSS" kai pun sontak menangis meraung raung dia merasa sakit luar biasa itu terbukti karna ada lelehan darah menetes keluar mengalir kepahanya... ya wajar saja junior sehun kan kategori big size sedangkan hole kai masih sangat kecil dan rapa... sehun pun yang tak tega meringis saat melihat darah menetes dipaha kai dan jatuh di seprei

"sstt uljima mian nde cup cup" ucap sehun mencoba menghibur kai

"appo ahjuci appo hiks" ucap kai kini tangisan tidak sederas/? tadi, sehun pun mencium bibir kai lembut meremas buttnya perlahan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit kai untuk sementara dia mendiamkan juniornya dulu agar hole kai bisa beradptasi dengan juniornya

"eunghhh~~" lenguhan kai pertanda bahwa holenya siap digenjot/? membuat sehun mengeluarkan juniornya perlahan dan menghentakkannya lagi begitu seterusnya dengan tempo yang perlahan... hingga

"ahjuciii itu apa enak cekali" racau kai menandakan sehun menemukan sweet spotnya kai dan sehun menyeringai setan kali ini dia menyodok prostat itu dengan kasar berulang - ulang dan semakin dalam

"fuck! your hole so tight jonginie~~~" dirty talk sehun bayangkan saja hole kai menjepit junior sehun erat padahal sudah dilumuri cairan lube sangat sempit sekali

"eungh ajuci telus enakkk~~" ucap kai keenakan

"damn~~ memohonlah padaku kai bilang push my hole with your penis chagi" ucap sehun mengotori innocent kai/?

"eunghhh puth my hol wit yul penith/?" ucap kai yang memang masih cadel dan belum mengerti apa artinya hanya menurut saja

"as your wish chagi" ucap sehun sambil tersenyum evil

sehunpun menunggingkan kai dan memegang pinggangnya agar tak jatuh doggy style pikirnya sehun pun menghentakkan juniornya kasar dan dalam sambil memaju mundurkan pinggang kai terkadang ia menampar but kenyal tersebut

"ajuci kai mau pipic" ucap kai yang mengira dirinya mau pipis

"bersama sayang"

CROT~

CROT~

sperma kai mengotori perut dan seprei memang sperma kai belum banyak mengingat organ reproduksinya belum sempurna sedangkan sehun mengeluarkan 'cairan cintanya' di dalam hole kai bahkan meluber hingga keluar menetes di paha mulus kai

"ahjuci kai capek, apppo, dan mau pulang~~" ucap kai merajuk, sehun pun yang tak tahan dengan aegyeo attack milik kai pun luluh juga *siapa sih yang gak luluh dengan aegyeo attack milik kai author aja ampe nosebleed/?* akhirnya sehun mengajak kai mandi bareng meskipu sesekali sehun mencium dan g menghisap nipple kai lalu diberikannya salep pereda nyeri mengingat tadi hole kai sepertinya robek/? akan ulahnya dipakaikannya lagi seragam kai

"ini spirite untukmu"

"gomawo ajuci^o^" ucap kai riang

sehun pun mengajak kai ke taman tempat tadi ia menemukan kai disana ia menumakan kris dan tao

"hai kris siapa anak itu?"

"kaiiiiiiiiii" tao

"taoooooo" ucap kai lalu mereka turun dari gendongan masing masing dan saling berpelukan mengabaikan aura setan yang muncul dari dalam diri sehun dan kris

'berani sekali bocah panda ini memeluk **kai-ku**'

'siapa bocah temsek ini seenak jidatnya memeluk **pandaku**'

"hai kris hai sehun kalian kemana saja ini sudah jam 4 sore dan belum kembali ke apertement?" ucap luhan kesal katanya tadi pagi kris dan sehun ingin olahraga nyatanya hinggal pukul 4 sore kris dan sehun belum pulang juga dan tatapan matanya teralih melihat tao dan kai yang nampak cengo dengan memiringkan kepalanya

"aigooo lucunya~~" ucap luhan spontan dihadiahi deathglare gratis dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari kris dan sehun

"hei kalian kenapa come on they are just children dude" ucap luhan pusing dengan posesive kris dan sehun

"kaiiiiii pandaaaa" ucap seseorang bocah berpipi bakpao  
diikuti oleh semua teman kanak kanaknya serta guru

"minnie hyung,chingudeul,congcaenim" ucap kai dan tao bersamaan dan langsung menghampiri xiumin

DEG

dan luhan terpaku menatap bocah berpipi bakpao tersebut, lalu ia teringat akan death glare dari kris dan sehun

'hah jadi ini perasaan posesive mereka pantas saja tapi mereka nampak ingin mencekek ku hidup hidup' nanar luhan dalam hati

akhirnya kris pun menjelaska bahwa kai dan tao tersesat dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan kris dan sehun walaupun sehun berpura - pura seolah adegan panasnya dengan jongin tidak ketahuan hehhehehehe dan setelah itu seluruh anak growl playground pamit undur diri tidak lupa taemin dan seohyun mengucapkan terima kasih dan jongin yang tertidur dipelukan taemin nampaknya ia kelelahan dalam hati taemin membatin

'kai pulas sekali tidurnya sebenarnya dia melakukan apa saja?' tanya taemin dalam hati

tao dan xiumin pun mencium luhan dan kris bersamaan sebaga ucapan terima kasih padahal xiumin tak tahu bahwa luhan tak membantu apa apa ckkk

"tunggu xiumin~~" ucap luhan

"nde ahjuci?"

"kau punya telepon? nanti telepon nomor ini" ucap luhan sambil memberikan kartu namanya

"nde ajuci"

lalu bus mereka pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan sehun,kris dan luhan

"hei sehun,kris kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku" - luhan

"kenapa?"

"karna kita akan kembali bertemu dengan malaikat malaikat kecil itu" dan seketika muncul evil smirk diwajah mereka bertiga

wajar saja karna...

karna Kim Corp bekerja sama dengan Oh Corp dan Wu Corp dan ada pesta yang dihadiri oleh ketiga perusahaan tersebut dan tentu saja mereka akan bertemu kembali dengan 'mereka' karna kai dan xiumin adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Kim Corp dan tao adalah sepupu kai dan xiumin itu artinya mereka bisa bertemu kembali hehhehehehhehe 

**THE END**

**DEMI APA HUNKAI LEMONAN WKWKWKW LEMONANNYA KURANG PANJANG LAGI/? #PLAK**

**MIAN TYPO BERTEBARAN WKWKKWKW MAKLUM AUTHOR NULISNYA TUTUP MATA/? #SALAH**

**ADA YANG MAU SEQUELNYA? WKWKWK LIAT RIVIEWNYA DULU~~~**

**OKAY SALAM CINTA DARI AUTHOR**

**MWAH/?**


End file.
